King Like Me
by Hyperteenager24
Summary: Prompt from Guest: Could you do an Aladdin story with Jasmine x Cassim pairing. When Jasmine sneaks out palace she meets Cassim instead Aladdin. Basically Cassim in Aladdin's Place, A Diamond in the Rough, who falls in love with the princess and saves the kingdom
1. Chapter 1

"STOP! THIEF!"

Cassim skidded to a holt just before he could go over the side of the building, keeping a tight hold of the bread he'd… liberated not a few moments before.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy!" The Head Guard snarled as him and his fellow guards climbed onto the roof behind him.

"All this for a loaf of bread." Cassim sighed wearily, glancing back at the guards, before focusing on the washing line down below, stepping off the edge and grabbing the rope, sliding along it and collecting a couple of dresses as he went, before he flipped down to the ground.

"YOU WON' T GET AWAY THAT EASY!"

Wrapping himself up in the fabrics, Cassim shook his head in exasperation. "Easy?! You think that was easy?!"

"FIND HIM! FIND HIM!"

Hearing chuckling to the side of him, he smirked and casually made his way over to a small group of women who had watched the entire thing in amusement. As old friends of his wife, he had relied on them a lot in the early months after his death.

"Good morning ladies." He greeted politely, hoping that the fabrics wrapped all around his body hid his true identity enough, "And how are we on this fine morning."

"Aren't you getting into trouble a little late today Cassim?" Talia chuckled, wagging her finger at him, "Old age catching up?"

"Madam, I am in the prime of my life… besides, you're only in trouble if you get caught."

Suddenly, a large hand came out of nowhere, yanking him away from the women and towards the Head Guard. "GOTCHA!"

"I'm in trouble."

The Head Guard smirked, "And this time- "

He was cut off when a small figure suddenly jumped down on top of him and shoved his turban down over his eyes.

"That's my boy!" Cassim beamed at his son, Aladdin, catching the eight-year-old in his arms as the Head Guard desperately tried to pull the turban away from his eyes, "Perfect timing!"

Aladdin was too busy laughing to answer, clinging onto his father as the older man made a run for it… only to run into another guard.

"Aladdin! Distraction!"

The guard clearly wasn't one of the intelligent ones (and there weren't many of those either), as he only stood there in confusion as Aladdin pulled funny faces at him, with Cassim removing his waist-sash, allowing his pants to fall down and giving them another chance to escape.

Swiftly, they raced up some barrels onto a wooden platform, Cassim lifting Aladdin into his arms again as he leapt down and swung into a nearby building.

His favourite building.

"Hi Cassim!" cooed three gorgeous women, who all rushed over, clearly thrilled to see him, with several cooing over little Aladdin.

"Ladies." Gently kissing each and every one of them on the hand, Cassim then turned his attention to the owner, who was glaring at him.

"I'm not hiding you from the guards again!" she snarled, batting at him with her broom, "Go on out!"

"Madam, you wound me!" Cassim couldn't help but smirk though, heading out the opposite window, sending one last wink over to the women, before disappearing out of sight.

He never visited the building on a 'business' level, still mourning after his wife, but he did contribute money to them, in order to help them eat.

"Aladdin, get away from the jewels!" Cassim scolded his son, dodging the doorway where a particular admirer of his lived, "Come on!"

When he had to stop and pull his son away from a sword swallower, knowing exactly what the eight-year-old had planned, Cassim lifted the boy into his arms and clung to him tightly. With the guards still on his tail, he used every method at his disposal to get away, until him and Aladdin were cornered in one room.

Well, almost cornered.

"Hang on tight kiddo…" he whispered as Aladdin climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck, watching as his Father grabbed an old rug and leapt out of the window, the guards following on behind.

Whilst him and Cassim floated gently down to the ground, the guards fell directly into a wheelbarrow full of manure, the sheer amount of it reaching up to their necks as they struggled to get free.

Now that they were home and free, Cassim touched down in a nearby side street, breaking the bread in half as they rested against the wall.

"And now, we eat." He handed Aladdin his half of the bread and prepared to eat…. Only to stop at the sight of two street kids hanging around the rubbish piles, clearly scavenging for scraps.

Aladdin could have been just like them had he not come back mere days before his wife died. Glancing between his son and the two children, Cassim sighed wearily, pushing himself to his feet and moving to crouch in front of them, "Here… he whispered to them, holding out his half of the bread, "… It's alright, you can have it."

Slowly, the girl reached out and took the bread, breaking off chunks for her brother as Cassim made his way back over to his son, smiling when the boy held out half of his own bread to his Father.

"No Aladdin…" he gently pushed the hand back, "… you need all the food you can get. It'll make you big and strong, like me!"

Reassured that his Father didn't want any, Aladdin continued to eat happily, before running off to play with the children.

Things could have been so much different in this city… if it weren't for the heavy taxes and lavish lifestyle of the royal family.

As Cassim tried to remember a time when the city of Agrabah last prospered, the sound of trumpets and people cheering suddenly reached them, causing the children (and Cassim) to perk up in interest.

Believing that his son would probably be alright, Cassim headed out to the main street, gently pushing past the crowd in order to see what was going on.

Dressed in an extravagant purple outfit, embedded with jewels and gold and riding a white horse (which was almost as extravagant looking), was yet another prince.

That poor princess.

"On his way to the palace I suppose."

"Another suitor for the princess." Confirmed a couple members of the crowd.

Before Cassim could try and get a better view, he felt someone knock against his leg, as the small boy raced out into the street, Aladdin and the girl following on behind him, trying to stop him.

"ALADDIN!"

The horse managed to come to a stop, but the Prince was less than pleased, pulling a whip out of his belt. "Get out of my way you filthy brats!"

Just before the whip could strike his son across the face, Cassim raced out, pushing the children behind him and using his arm to block the impact, thankful that it wasn't very hard. Yanking the whip out of the Prince's hand, he smirked. "Hmm, if I were as rich as you, I'd buy myself some manners."

As the whip was thrown back into his face, the Prince spluttered and fumbled in shock, turning a brilliant shade of red, before kicking out at Cassim. "I'll teach you some manners!"

Cassim managed to keep his balance, but Aladdin, who was standing right behind him, was jostled and fell backwards into a large puddle of mud.

"Aladdin!" Bending down to make sure his son was alright, Cassim growled, glaring at the back of the Prince and his horse, "Look at that son! It's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!"

The Prince stopped, and twisted back around, sneering at the sight of Cassim kneeling in the mud by his son, "You are worthless street rats. You were born streets rats, you will die streets rats, and only your fleas will mourn you!"

Cassim charged at him, slamming his fist against the palace gate doors as they closed behind the Prince. The crowd dispersed as Aladdin raced over to his Father, wrapping his arms around his Dad's legs.

"Don't worry son…" Cassim muttered, "… we're not worthless. And we don't have fleas."

Aladdin just stared up at his, face covered in mud, large brown eyes filling with tears, causing Cassim to sigh wearily. "Come on son…" he whispered, taking Aladdin's hand, "… let's go home."

He didn't believe they were riff-raff… street rats. People only needed to look a little closer, and then they'd see a poor father trying to take care of his son in the best way that he could.

There was so much more to them.

Reaching the large-ish alcove that they called home, Cassim gently scrubbed Aladdin down, shoving his dirty clothes into a bucket of water nearby, before tucking the child into his bed.

"Sleep well son…" he murmured soothingly, "… don't worry. All this will change one day. Someday, we'll live in a palace, and you'll have everything you could ever want. You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

"Remember what we talked about?"

Aladdin nodded eagerly, practically bouncing on the spot as his Father beamed at him.

"And you remember the plan?"

Another eager little nod.

"Alright… go on!"

Aladdin nodded, rushing over to the watermelon vendor as he called out to the passing crowds, lifting one off of the stall as the man turned to him.

"Hey!" The man rushed over and snatched the watermelon back, swatting Aladdin away even as Cassim casually stole another one as he walked past the stall, "Go on, get away from her you little- "

Before he could finish the sentence, Aladdin braced away, blending into the crowd.

"That's what i… huh?" The vendor frowned as he turned back to the stall.

He was sure he had more watermelons.

Meanwhile, as the vendor wondered, Cassim and Aladdin were sat on top of another nearby stall.

"Excellent work son…" Cassim congratulated proudly, as he split the melon in two, "… breakfast is served."

As Aladdin tucked eagerly into the succulent fruit, Cassim glanced around the marketplace, taking in the familiar sights and smells… and then he spotted something very unfamiliar.

A gorgeous young lady.

Her hair was neat, clearly washed and neatly tied back, a beautiful blue head-band on top, keeping it all together. Large golden earrings hung from her ears, indicating that she clearly came from money. Warm brown eyes twinkled in the early morning light.

But it was her smile.

Her smile was one of the greatest things he'd ever seen. It was almost like having the moon smile at you.

He used to feel that way about Aladdin's Mother all those years ago.

"Wow…" he whispered, before trying to turn his attention somewhere else.

She was very young… far too young for him.

"Daddy? Daddy?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Cassim glanced over to his son, who was glancing between him and the woman.

"Aladdin…" he whispered, noticing the apple stall, "… fancy an apple?"

…..

Jasmine noticed the little boy almost instantly, watching as he desperately reached up to try and grab an apple.

"Awww…." She couldn't help but coo at how cute the little boy was, especially as he turned to look at her, an unsure look on his face, "… You poor thing! You must be hungry! Do you want an apple?"

The boy nodded slowly, watching as Jasmine plucked an apple off the top of the pile and handed it to him, just as the vendor turned around.

"I hope you're able to pay for that?"

Nervously, Jasmine turned around, "Pay?"

Why didn't she think of that! If she wanted to blend in, she had to pay for things… not everything would be given to her on a silver platter.

She was broken out of her thoughts as the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, "No-one steals from my stall!"

"I-I'm sorry Sir, but I don't have any money!"

"THIEF!"

He yanked her over to a wooden block, placing her hand on the block and pulling out his sword.

"Please!" She begged, "If you let me go back to the palace, I can get some from the Sultan and- "

"- Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?!" The vendor rose his sword into the air, his intention very clear.

"No! No, please!"

Just as the sword came back down, a hand stopped it in its tracks.

….

Cassim honestly didn't mean for it to go that far.

He thought the woman would fell a maternal instinct and pay for an apple… this was never supposed to happen. With Aladdin happily munching on the apple, he rushed forwards and grabbed the hand before the sword could cut off the woman's hand.

"Thank you kind Sir!" he exclaimed, deftly removing the sword from the man's grip, "I'm so glad you found her!" He then turned to the woman and frowned, "I've been looking all over for you!"

"What are you doing?" the woman hissed, as he tried to pull her away.

"Just play along my dear."

Before they could make a quick getaway, the vendors hand dropped down on Cassim's shoulder. "You… know this girl?"

"Sadly yes…" Casim sighed wearily, "… She's my… niece. She's a little touched in the head."

Before the woman could say anything, the vendor spoke up again. "She said she knew the Sultan!"

"… She thinks my little boy is the Sultan." Cassim gestured to Aladdin.

Thankfully, the woman caught on quickly, her eyes darting to a startled Aladdin. "Oh, wise and powerful sultan! How may I serve you!" She fell to her knees, bowing as Aladdin stared down at her in amazement.

"Tragic." Cassim muttered, one hand covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh, moving over to help the woman to her feet, "Come on dear niece, time to go to the Doctor."

As he led her away, the woman (still lost in her role) walked over to the nearest camel. "Why hello Doctor. How are you?"

"No, no, no…" Cassim really had to fight not to laugh, "… not that Doctor." He then glanced back to his son and smirked, "Come on Your Highness."

Aladdin moved to follow… only for gold coins to fall out of the hole in his pocket.

"Okay, time to go!" Cassim grabbed Aladdin's hand and the womans' and quickly pulled them away, diving into side after side alley in his attempt to get away.

Unaware that he was being watched.

…

"Alright, almost there…" he slowly helped the woman up onto the roof of the building, chuckling when she stumbled into him, her arms wrapping around him in order to steady herself. They had been running for about five or ten minutes, before Cassim decided they were probably in the clear.

"I-I wanted to thank you…" she cleared her throat, turning her face away, "… for stopping that man."

Cassim waved his hand in dismissal, moving over the other side of the building, picking up the staff. "Think nothing of it… it was my pleasure. So, it was your first time in the marketplace, correct?" He bent down to allow Aladdin to climb onto his back, before using the staff as leverage and jumping to another rooftop.

"Was it that obvious?" she asked sheepishly, as Cassim grabbed the plank of wood he'd used for Aladdin when the child couldn't really cling on tightly enough.

"Well, you do stand out." Her cleared his throat and forced a stern tone into his voice, "And by that, I mean, you don't seem to know just how dangerous Agrabah can be young lady."

As he moved the plank, so that it worked as a small bridge, he heard Aladdin gasp in amazement. When he next looked up, the woman was gone.

"I'm a quick learner."

He spun around, only just managing the pole that she threw at him, a sly smirk on her face, as she turned and ruffled Aladdin's hair. Cassim sat there stunned for a few moments, before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Alright… consider me taught. Just follow me, we're almost there."

With Aladdin running on ahead, Cassim gently took the woman's hand and led her up some stone steps, warning her of low-hanging beams and tatty blankets.

"Is this where you both live?"

"Yes…" Cassim shrugged, "… just me and little Aladdin. Cheap, open space and unseen by almost everyone. We can just come and go as we please."

"That sounds amazing."

The woman sounded genuine, as Cassim pulled her over towards the large opening in the wall, that was covered over with a tatty shroud.

"Well, it's not much…" he moved the shroud to one side, revealing the gorgeous view of Agrabah, "… but it does have the best view in the city."

The woman gasped in amazement at what she saw, moving to one side as Aladdin gently pushed past her in order to sit in front of his Dad.

"Aladdin could spend hours sitting here, staring at the palace." Cassim whispered, gently removing Aladdin's hat and ruffling his hair, "It is a stunning sight."

"Yeah… it's wonderful I guess." The woman didn't seem convinced.

"I wonder what it's like to live there?" Aladdin whispered, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them, "To have servants and people who cook for you."

The woman scoffed, "Sure, people who tell you where to go and how to dress."

"Trust me…" Cassim sighed, "… It's better than here. Always scraping for food, running away from the guards- "

"- You're not free to make your own choices."

"You just feel so-

"- you're just- "

"Trapped." "Trapped."

Having said this at the same time, the pair turned to one another, with the woman flushing slightly, smiling as Cassim carefully handed her an apple. "So…" he began, "… where are you from?"

"What does it matter? I ran away, and I am never going back!"

Handing another apple to his son, Cassim took a seat next to the woman and frowned, "May I ask why not?"

"… My Father's forcing me to get married."

"Ah." Cassim winced in sympathy. His poor wife had been very lucky… her Father just wanted her to be married off and out of his house, so when she agreed to marry him at the age of eighteen, her Father was thrilled.

No arguments.

Just 'here you go.'

Aladdin shuffled closer, whispering in his ear as the woman watched in in curiosity.

"What did he say?" she asked, not seeming to mind that his son wasn't speaking to her directly on account of his shyness.

"He said, that that's not fair." Cassim reported back, pulling Aladdin into a one-armed hug, "Maybe there's something we can do to help?"

"That's… very sweet of you." She leaned in close to him, smiling shyly when he did the same for her.

Seconds before their lips could touch, someone bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Aladdin yelped in alarm, clinging onto his Dad as Cassim and the woman both leapt to their feet.

"THEY'RE AFTER ME!" "THEY'RE AFTER ME!"

They both turned to one another and frowned, "They're after you?" "They're after you?"

As the guards raced up the stairs towards them, the woman started to panic. "My father must have sent them!"

"Do you trust me?"

She frowned in confusion as he and Aladdin moved closer to the window and held out his hand. "… What?"

"Do you trust me?"

Slowly she took his hand. "Yes?"

"Then JUMP!"

Together, they all jumped, their fall slowed by awnings before they landed on the soft sand.

"Come on!" Cassim attempted to run, only to run into Raoul… the Head Guard, who grabbed him by the collar.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we street ra-UGH!"

After Aladdin kicked the guard hard in the shin, the trio attempted to run again, only for their exit to be blocked by more guards. Suddenly, Aladdin was grabbed and thrown against the wall, his head impacting with the brick heavily as he was knocked out.

"ALADDIN!" Cassim tried to get to his son, cursing furiously as his arms were grabbed and he was restrained by several guards, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!"

"Let them go!" the woman begged Raoul grabbing onto his arm as he sneered at her.

"Look what we have here men! A street mouse!"

Cassim continued to struggle as Raoul knocked the woman to the ground… only to go limp as the woman got to her feet and removed her head-scarf.

"Unhand him, by order of the Princess!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Unhand him, by order of the Princess!"

Raoul hesitated for a moment, before clearly recognising the woman and falling to his knees, "Princess Jasmine!"

As the other guards forced Cassim to his knees, he could only stare at the woman in shock.

"The… Princess?"

"What are you doing outside the palace?!" Raoul questioned, before turning to sneer back at Cassim, "And with the likes of him? This street rat?!"

"That's none of your concern! Do as I command! Release him!"

The tone was sufficiently commanding, and Raoul seemed cowed by it as he winced, "I-I would your Highness, but my orders come from Jafar… you'll have to take it up with him."

As Cassim was dragged away, he vaguely heard the Princess growl something in anger.

"Believe me… I will."

…..

Jasmine felt like she was going to explode. Her knuckles were almost white with how tightly she was clenching them as she stormed through the halls, searching for Jafar.

And then she spotted him at the other end of the room.

"JAFAR! JAFAR!"

Jafar spun around quickly, his eyes wide in alarm, before he smirked and bowed lowly, "Princess Jasmine. How can I serve you today?"

"Earlier today, a man was dragged from his home and arrested, on YOUR orders! I demand an explanation!"

"Your Father has given me the task of keeping peace in Central City… that man was a criminal."

Jasmine knew this, but frowned, "What was his crime?"

"Why, kidnapping the princess of course!"

"He didn't kidnap me! I ran away!"

Instantly, a shocked look flashed across Jafar's face as he moved past her, not looking her in the eye. "Oh dear… well this is terribly embarrassing. If only I'd known!"

Instantly, Jasmine felt her heart sink to her stomach, "… What do you mean?"

Jafar sighed, spinning around to face her again, "Sadly, the man's sentence has already been carried out."

"… What sentence."

"Death by beheading."

Tears immediately started to well up in her eyes at the answer, as she took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief.

Poor Cassim… poor Aladdin, what was going to happen to him?!

"My deepest apologies Princess…" Jafar reached out and gently placed his hands on her shoulder, "… Maybe- "

The anger building up again, Jasmine pushed the advisor away from her, sending him a vicious glare before storming away. Only when she was out of sight and earshot of Jafar, did she let the tears fall.

….

Cassim winced as he tugged violently at the shackles that kept him chained to the wall…. He was too old for this, and the cold of the dungeons was starting to sink into his bones. Eventually, he grew too exhausted, leaning heavily against the wall.

"The Princess…" he sighed, "… I can't believe it. I must have sounded…. Ancient to her."

"Dad? Daddy?"

Cassim glanced up at the bared window, beaming at the sight of Aladdin peering down at him, his head sticking through the bars. "Aladdin!" he hissed, "Get away from here! Run!"

Unsurprisingly, Aladdin didn't listen, slipping in through the bars, grabbing onto some chains, before slowly making his way down the wall.

Cassim just sighed.

"Alright, alright…" he shook his head, "… let's practice your lock-picking skills, huh?"

Aladdin didn't move, tilting his head to one side. "Do we have to help the Princess as well."

"No kid, probably not… it was just that one time we helped her."

"… She was pretty."

"Yeah… she was."

As Aladdin pulled out a small lockpick, clambering onto his Dad's shoulders in order to get at the locks a little easier.

"Don't worry though Aladdin." Cassim continued, "Once we get out of here, we'll never see her again. She's a princess that needs to marry a prince… I might be the King of Thieves, but that's not the sort of royal family that they need."

As the lock clicked open, and Aladdin jumped down to the ground, beaming as Cassim ruffled his hair in congratulations, before the older man's face fell again.

"It would be foolish to try and see her again."

"You're only a fool if you give up boy."

Aladdin yelped, hiding behind his father as an elderly man shuffled out of the darkness.

"Who are you?" Cassim growled, making sure that Aladdin remained behind him at all times.

"A lowly prisoner, like yourself! But together, perhaps we can be something more?"

"… I'm listening."

"There is a cave, a cave of wonders that is full of treasure beyond your wildest dreams…" Here, the old man pulled out several rubies, catching Cassim and Aladdin's attention easily, "… enough to impress the Princess I'd bet."

"Now hold on, the law says that only- "

"- you've heard of the golden rule, haven't you?" The old man smirked, "Whoever has the gold, makes the rules."

"Okay…. So, why would you share all this wonderful gold with us?"

"I need a pair of good legs and a strong back to go into the cave and get it!"

"Right…" Cassim frowned, "… just one problem with this plan. It's out there, and we're in here?"

The old man chuckled, shaking his head. "Ah, ah, ah… things aren't always what they appear boy." Pressing his cane against the wall, a small hole appeared, with the stone bricks moving to one side, "So… do we have a deal?"

With Aladdin in his arms, Cassim knew that he had no choice but to agree.

…..

WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?

Aladdin whimpered at the booming voice, burying his face into his Dad's chest in an attempt to get away.

"Ummm…" Cassim cleared his throat, hand rubbing his son's back soothingly, "… Cassim… and my son Aladdin."

"HMMMM… PROCEED. TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP."

The mouth opened wide, to reveal stairs that led down to a glowing cavern.

"Remember, bring me the lamp!" the old man called out from behind them, "And then you'll have your reward!"

Aladdin just whimpered again.

"You're alright…" Cassim whispered, stepping into the cave, making sure to keep Aladdin calm, "… we're going to be alright."

The stairs were long and winding, leading directly to a large archway. As soon as he stepped inside, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow… Aladdin look at this!"

Slowly, Aladdin turned to look around, his eyes growing wide at the sight of all the gold and jewels that surrounded them.

"Just a handful of this stuff will make us richer than the Sultan!" Cassim exclaimed, gently placing Aladdin on the ground, taking his hand, "Remember… don't touch anything."

"Yes Daddy."

"Good boy… now let's go and find that lamp and then get out of here."

As they made their way through the chamber of gold, they walked past a colourful rug… which then started to follow them.

Getting the feeling that someone was following them, Aladdin spun around, frowning at the sight of the rug on the floor directly behind him.

He was sure it used to be further back.

The uneasy feeling continued though as they continued down the hallway, and when Aladdin spun round again, the rug was curled up, leaning against a pile of gold.

"Aladdin, come on. Don't fall behind now!"

As he rushed to catch up, Aladdin felt something poke him in the back. He spun around, only to get poked again… and then he felt something lift his small hat off of his head.

Spotting movement out of the corner of his eye, Aladdin slowly twisted around, only to yelp at the sight of the rug waving at him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Cassim quickly turned, catching Aladdin as the child leapt into his arms, "Hey, hey, hey…" he whispered, "… what's wro- " He stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the sight of the rug peeking out at them from behind a pile of gold, "- a magic carpet."

Slowly, he get to his knees, gently beckoning the carpet out. "Come on… it's okay, we're not going to hurt you. I think you both scared each other, huh?"

Cautiously, the carpet made its way out from behind the pile, floating over to the dropped hat, picking it up in its tassels and handing it back to a trembling Aladdin.

"There we go…" Cassim kept his voice low, smirking as Aladdin nervously held his hand out to the out-stretched tassel, "… all friends, right?" He then turned his attention to the carpet, "Do you happen to know where a… lamp is kept?"

The rug started to nod eagerly and gestured for them to follow it as it zipped off into the distance. Keeping a hold of Aladdin, Cassim rushed after him.

A few minutes later, they found themselves in a much darker area of the cave, where there was a large pool of water. Several rocks led to a larger pile, illuminated by a beam of light… and that was where the lamp sat.

Gently placing Aladdin back on the ground, Cassim sighed, "Stay here… I'll be right back." He gently ordered, before heading over to the rocks, making his way across them and heading up the stairs. When he finally made it to the top, he frowned at the sight of the dull lamp… not even gold by the looks of it.

"This is what all the fuss is about?" he asked, turning around to check on Aladdin… only to see his son getting closer and closer to the large ruby that sat opposite the stairs.

"ALADDIN! NO!"

It was too late.

Aladdin's little fingers had already brushed against the precious stone. Less than a second later, the cave started to rumble.

TRAITORS! Bellowed the cave, YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBIDDEN TREASURE! AND NOW, YOU WILL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!

Everything all around them started to melt or erupt into flames.

"DAD!"

As he made a run for his child, the steps underneath him transformed into a slide, causing him to slide straight towards the lava pit down below.

Thankfully, before he could hit the boiling sludge, the rug caught him, picking Aladdin up as well, before speeding towards the exit.

"Don't panic!" Cassim tried to reassure his son, clutching onto both him and the lamp tightly.

The flying carpet tried its' best as it dodged every obstacle the cave threw at it… until they were inches away from the exit. A large boulder suddenly knocked into them, sending Cassim and Aladdin flying towards the now-stone stairs as the flying carpet was pinned underneath the boulder.

Managing to hold onto the stone stairs, with Aladdin desperately clinging onto him, Cassim glanced up at the old man standing above them

"Give me the lamp!"

"I can't! Pull us in!"

"Give me the lamp first!"

"Pull us in, I have a son!"

As the old man reached down, hands grabbing at the lamp, Aladdin fought back, tiny fingers scratching at the weathered skin. However, with his other hand, the boy was struck around his head, stunning him and causing him to fall towards the lava below.

"ALADDIN! NO!"

"And now for your reward!" The old man hissed, his talons digging into Cassim's hand, "Your eternal reward!"

Prying the last of Cassim's fingers away, the old man watched as the man followed his son into the pit and the cave's mouth slammed shut.

It was only then that he realised he didn't have the lamp.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Jasmine?" The Sultan hesitated in the doorway, listening to his daughters' quiet sobbing as Rajah tried to comfort her, "Oh dearest, whatever's the matter?"

Jasmine glanced at him, tear tracks on her cheeks, before turning and hiding her face, "Jafar has- has done something terrible!"

"There, there…." He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "… we'll fix it. Now, tell me everything."

…

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!"

Cassim groaned, his head pounding as he pushed himself to his feet, sighing in relief when he spotted his son. "Oh, you're alright…" he whispered, pulling his son into a hug, "… we're alright."

As the carpet pulled itself free, Cassim nodded in thanks to it, before groaning at the sight of the cave in roof above them.

"We're trapped." He snarled in anger, "That two-faced, son of a… jackel." He then sighed wearily, "Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Ummm…" Aladdin smiled sheepishly, pulling the lamp out from behind his back, "… not quite?"

Cassim couldn't help but beam, pulling his son in for a hug as he ruffled his hair. "You little thief…" he whispered affectionally, "… come on. Let's have a look at it, huh?"

The lamp was clearly nothing special.

"Looks like a piece of junk to me…" Cassim muttered, "… looks like there's some writing here, but- but it's a little hard to figure out."

Gently he rubbed at the writing, only to yelp and drop it to the ground as it started to quiver and shake, glowing bright red as fireworks shot out of it. There was a large cloud of red smoke, before a large, blue figure suddenly appeared with a mighty bellow.

"Woah! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck…" the figure moved Cassim to one side, hanging him up on the wall, "… hang about a bit!"

He twisted his neck around, before beaming at the pair, "Wow, is it good to be out of there! I tell you, it's great to be back ladies and gentlemen, where are you from? What's your name?"

A strange device was held near Cassim's mouth as he dropped back down to the ground. "Umm…. Cassim."

"Cassim! Welcome to the show, can we call you Cass? Or just Sim? Or maybe, Cassy!"

Cassim frowned, turning to the carpet and his son, "I think I must have hit my head harder than I thought?"

"Do you smoke, mind if I do?"

It was then that the figure seemed to realise that Aladdin was terrified, burying his face into Cassim's chest.

"Oh… sorry." The figure shrank until he was normal-sized, "I didn't mean to scare him."

"It's… been a long day."

As the figure chattered eagerly to the carpet, commenting on his weight, Cassim slowly took a seat on the ground, his legs wobbling slightly with the stress of the day.

"Wait, wait, wait… " he shook his head in amazement, "… I'm your Master?"

"That's right! He can be taught! So, what do you wish of me? Of the ever impressive, no longer contained, master imitator but never duplicated, GENIE OF THE LAMP!"

As copies of the genie all started to clap and cheer, Cassim pushed himself to his feet again, feeling a lot steadier now.

"Wish fulfilment?"

"That's right, three wishes! And no wishing for more wishes! That's it… three. Uno, dos, tres. No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

"…. Now I know I'm definitely dreaming."

Needless to say, the following song, dance and complete magic act was completely unexpected, although it did cheer Aladdin up, with the child nibbling eagerly on some sweets that the genie had conjured up for him.

"So, what'll it be Master?"

Cassim thought to himself for a few moments, "Any three wishes?"

"Err, almost… there are a couple of provisos, some quid pro cos."

"Oh?"

"Rule number one, I can't kill anybody…" The Genie mimed cutting his head out, making it bounce across the floor as Aladdin giggled nervously, "… so don't ask. Rule number two, I can't make anyone fall in love with someone else." He kissed Cassim on the cheek, which definitely made Aladdin laugh… which made the Genie beam. "Rule number three, I can't raise people from the dead…" he almost turned green, before spotting Aladdin and stopping, "… it's not a pretty picture and I don't like doing it! Apart from that… you got it."

As the Genie turned away, Cassim glanced at his son… and smirked, slowly signalling for Aladdin to turn on the waterworks, which he did, adding a few loud sobs to the act.

"Woah, woah, woah!" The Genie was there in an instant, brow furrowed in concern, "Is he hurt? Dying? Realised that life is nothing but an endless road of disappointment and bills?"

Cassim faked a weary sigh, "I think he's just scared… we are trapped in here after all."

"I d-d-don't want to die!" Aladdin sobbed, burying his face into his father's chest, probably in order to hide the smirk on his face, "Daddy, I d-d-don't want to die!"

Before Cassim could say anything, Genie was lifting them both onto the flying carpet in panic, "It's okay! It's okay!" The Genie seemed almost panicked, "In case of emergencies, the emergency exits are here, here, here and everywhere! Keep your arms and legs inside the carpet because we're out of here!"

…

"Jafar, this is an outrage!" The Sultan raged, "If it weren't for all your years of royal service- " He stopped and growled, "- from now on, you are to discuss the sentencing of all prisoners with me! Before they are beheaded! Now there's a young boy wandering around out there with nobody to watch over him!"

"I assure you Your Highness, it won't happen again."

"Jasmine… Jafar…" The Sultan took both of their hands, "Let's put this whole messy business behind us. I'm sure Jafar would be more than willing to help you find this missing child."

"Yes, my abject and most humblest apologies to you as well Princess."

Jasmine just sneered at him, "At least some good will come of me being forced to marry… when I am Queen, I will have the power to get rid of you!"

"Good, I'm glad that everything has been settled, now Jasmine, getting back to that suitor business- "

But Jasmine was already heading out the door.

"JASMINE!"

As the Sultan followed after his daughter, Jafar snarled in anger. "If only I'd gotten that lamp!"

"I will have the power to get rid of you!" Iago mocked the princess, before snarling in disgust himself, "To think! We gotta keep kissing up to the chump! And his chump daughter for the rest of our lives!"

"No…" Jafar hissed, "… only until she finds herself a chump husband. Then she'll have us banished… or beheaded!"

There was a wince of pain, before Iago suddenly called out in excitement, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Wait a minute Jafar! What if you were the chump husband?!"

"What?!"

"Okay… you marry the princess, alright? And then you become the Sultan!"

Jafar's eyes lit up in delight, "I become the Sultan…" he walked over the throne and sat down, "… the idea does have its merits."

"Merits, yes! And then we drop Papa-in-law and the little woman off a cliff!"

As Iago acted out what it would look and sound like, Jafar cackled in glee.

"Oh, I love how your foul little mind works!"

….

"Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs. Please do not stand until the rug has come to a complete stop."

As Cassim and Aladdin stepped out onto the warm sand in the middle of an oasis, the Genie beamed at them, "Well…" he smiled smugly at them, "… what do you think about that?!"

Cassim nodded, glancing around in amazement. "Indeed… you sure showed us. Now, about those three wishes?"

"Doth my ears deceive me?" The Genie smirked, "You are down by one boy!"

"Ah, Ah, Ah…" Cassim waggled a finger at him, "… I never actually wished to be let out of the cave. You saw that my son was scared and upset, and out of the goodness of your heart, decided to save us."

The Genie was clearly about to argue, until his eyes widened in realisation and his jaw dropped. "Well, I feel sheepish…. " He then noticed the smirk on the pairs' faces, "… alright you baaaad boys, but no more freebies!"

"Deal…" He then started to pace, Aladdin walking on behind him, attempting to copy him, "… They need to be good. What would you wish for?" He asked, then turning to Genie.

Genie's eyes widened in amazement, "Me? Nobody's ever asked me that before…" He then chuckled, "Well, in my case- no, forget it."

"What?"

"No, I- "

"- Come on, tell me."

Genie took a deep breath, "Freedom."

Glancing at the lamp, Cassim frowned, "… You're a prisoner?"

"It's all part and parcel for the whole genie thing…" Genie shrugged, "… phenomenal cosmic power… itty bitty living space."

"That… that sounds terrible."

"Yes…. Oh, but to be free! Not have to go 'what do you want?' What do you want?' What do you want?' To be my own master… that would be greater than all the magic, all the treasure in all the world!"

Genie then winced, before shrugging nonchalantly, "But what am I talking about, let's get real here. Come on Genie, wake up and smell the humus."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Aladdin slowly shuffled forwards, placing a gentle hand on the Genie's arm, "Why can't it happen?"

"Well, the only way I get out of this, is if my Master wishes me free… guess how often that's happened kid."

Aladdin turned pleading eyes on his Father, who rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'll do it… I'll set you free."

The Genie scoffed, head transforming into some kind of puppet, "Oh, yeah- " The nose grew, only stopped when Cassim pressed a finger against it.

"I'm being honest! The first two wishes are mine, and then I'll use the third wish to set you free."

Genie frowned at him for a few moments, before sighing wearily, "Alright… here's hoping." They shook hands, and the Genie's entire demeanour changed, "… Let's make some magic! So, let's have it… what is it that you want most?"

Almost instantly, Cassim's mind flashed back to his wife… the first love of his life so cruelly taken away from him and Aladdin.

"My wife…"

"Ah, ah, ah…" The Genie held up a hand, a sympathetic look on his face, "… remember the rules?

Ah… yes, the raising of the dead thing.

"Yeah… yeah I know." Cassim tried not to focus too much on his poor wife, his thought instead turning to the Princess.

The Genie couldn't make anyone fall in love with someone else…. But maybe he could do something else.

The Princess was younger than him… but maybe he still had a chance.

"Genie… can you make a Prince?"

Genie pulled a recipe book out of nothing, "Hmmm, chicken ala king? No… King Crab…" he yelped as a crab pinched his thumb, "…Ah! I hate it when that happens… ah, to make a prince. Caesar salad? AH! Et tu Brute? Now, is that an official wish? You gotta say the words."

Stretching his arms out wide, Cassim beamed, "Genie, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"Alright!" The Genie whooped before suddenly turning serious once again, "First, we need to do something about that outfit! So third century! And these patches, what are we trying to say… beggar?" He paused for a moment, before snapping his fingers.

In an instant, Cassim's entire wardrobe had changed. Dressed in fine cotton, the colours a mixture of royal blue, black and red with gold trimming, and a royal blue turban, Cassim couldn't help but stare down at himself in amazement.

"Oooo, I like it! Muy guapo!" The Genie then turned his attention to Aladdin, who looked just as amazed as his Father, "Now… for you, I'm thinking something a little purer."

With another snap of his fingers, Aladdin was wearing a similar outfit to his Father, except in white and purple, with similar gold trimming, a white turban replacing his fez.

"Well don't you look handsome!" Cassim beamed at his son, lifting the child into his arms as Aladdin felt the soft cotton in between his fingers.

"If you like that, you'll love what's coming up next!" The Genie whooped in glee, "We're nowhere near done yet!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Your Highness!"

The Sultan yelped as the door slammed open and Jafar came striding inside, causing the neat tower of animals to wobble and fall to the ground.

"I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your daughter!"

"Squawk! Problem with your daughter!"

In excitement, the Sultan leaned forwards. "Really, what?"

Jafar unfurled a large scroll, running his finger down the parchment until he reached the correct section, "If the Princess has not chosen a suitable husband by the appointed time, then the Sultan shall choose for her."

"But Jasmine hated all those suitors… how can I choose someone that she hates?"

"Worry not Your Highness…" Jafar was quick to speak up, "… there's more. If, in the event that a suitable suitor cannot be found, then the princess will be wed to- My…. How interesting."

The Sultan fell right into his trap, leaning in further, "Interesting? What's interesting?"

"The Royal Advisor… which would be me."

However, the Sultan was smarter than Jafar originally thought, narrowing his eyes and grabbing the end of the scroll, "I-I'm sure that the law states that only a Prince can marry a Princess, I'm quite sure- "

"Desperate times call for desperate measures Your Highness." Jafar aimed his staff at the Sultan, forcing him back against his throne as the rubies started to transfix and hypnotise the older man.

"D-desperate measures."

"You will order the Princess to marry me."

"I will- "Suddenly, the Sultan seemed to snap out of it, frowning at his advisor, "- But you're so old!"

"THE PRINCESS WILL BE MARRIED TO ME!"

The hypnotism started to take a hold of the Sultan once again as he weakly muttered, "The P-princess will- "

And then came the sound of trumpets, startling the Sultan back into consciousness, "What is that?"

He practically leapt out of his throne and raced towards the balcony, watching as a parade made its way up the street, towards the palace.

"Jafar!" He gasped, "Come and have a look at this!"

Heading up the streets, dozens of men carrying instruments or weapons and dancing girls marched through the streets, all crying out "MAKE WAY FOR PRINCE CASSIM! MAKE WAY FOR PRINCE CASSIM!"

"Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar!" Announced a portly man, "Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!"

On top of a large elephant, that was travelling up the street, a middle-aged man was sitting under a canopy, a child next to him as the man down below continued to praise him.

"Prince Cassim! Mighty is he! Cassim Ababwa…. Strong as ten regular men, definitely!"

Here, the Prince seemed to lift over ten men into the air, barely sweating at the effort.

The crowds lining the streets were getting louder and louder, their excitement growing as the elephant continued towards the castle.

"Prince Cassim! Handsome is he, Cassim Ababwa! That physique! How can I speak, weak at the knee Well, get on out in that square… Adjust your veil and prepare… To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Cassim!"

The Prince waved at the cooing women politely, smiling as the child by his side waved as well, prompting many a mother to coo in delight.

Up on another balcony in the palace, Jasmine smiled softly for a moment, before coming back to her senses and scoffing, rolling her eyes and heading towards the throne room.

Back down on the streets, the Prince was throwing money at the crowds.

The crowds cheered as the announcer continued, "He's got servants and flunkies and they all love serving, bow to his whim, they're just full of loyalty for him!"

They were close to the palace doors now, prompting the Sultan to make his way to the doors quickly, wanting to be there in order to greet this wonderous Prince. As he went to open the doors, Jafar slammed them shut again, only to be pinned against the wall as the doors flew open anyway and the elephant burst in.

"Prince Cassim! Amorous he! Cassim Ababwa! Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see! And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by! With sixty elephants, llamas galore! With his bears and lions, a brass band and more! With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers! His birds that warble on key! Make way for prince Cassim!"

The Sultan's eyes were wide as the Prince and his young companion shot into the room on a flying carpet, zooming around the room before coming to a stop in front of a wildly clapping Sultan.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

Prince Cassim cleared his throat, "Your Highness, I have travelled far to seek your daughter's hand in marriage.

"Prince Cassim, of course! Delighted to meet you!" The Sultan acted as though he'd heard of the Prince before, "This is my royal advisor, Jafar. He's delighted as well."

Jafar wasn't delighted, and his face clearly showed it. "Ecstatic…. I'm sorry Prince Cassim, but you cannot just parade in here and expect to- "

"- And who is this?"

The pair turned around, to see the Sultan focusing on the small child.

"My apologies Your Highness…" Cassim bent down next to the child, "… this is my son from my first marriage. Ali, say hello."

The child bowed, "Good Morning Your Highness."

"How delightful!" The Sultan clapped his hands together, before a frown appeared on his face, "First marriage."

Prince Cassim sighed sadly, "With my brother being the first born and heir to the throne, I was free to marry one of the Ladies of the city. Unfortunately, she fell ill some time after our son was born and I lost her."

"I am so sorry." Having gone through the same thing himself, the Sultan was very sympathetic, "Does your son like toy animals." The Sultan gently led the child over to his throne, were a lot of toy animals were scattered across the floor.

With the Sultan busy, Jafar turned his attention Cassim, a frown on his face, "Where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't… further than you've travelled probably."

"…. Try me."

"What a delightful child!"

They both turned to the throne, where the Sultan was eagerly smiling at Ali, "Simply delightful!"

As the Sultan wandered back over to Jafar and Prince Cassim went to help his son, the Sultan leaned over and whispered in Jafar's ear, "Very impressive. Fertile, royal, a great father… looks like you won't have to marry Jasmine after all."

"Sire, I don't trust him!" Jafar hissed angrily.

"Oh nonsense, I am the Sultan and I am an excellent judge of character…" he then turned to the Prince and smiled, "… Oh yes, I'm sure Jasmine will love you! And your little boy!"

"Sire, I must intercede on Princess Jasmine's behalf!" Jafar protested, "This man is no different from the others! He has already gone through one wife, what makes him think that he's worthy of Princess Jasmine?!"

"I might not be…" Prince Cassim admitted, knowing that most women did know what they wanted and there was no good pushing the matter, "… Ultimately, the choice is up to her."

"As one person around here understands that."

Everyone turned towards the doorway, where Princess Jasmine was glaring at her Father.

"At least someone around here understands that I'm not a prize to be won." She glanced over at Cassim, before striding out of the room.

"Don't worry Prince Cassim…" The Sultan sighed, "… she's really quite sweet. She's just a bit upset right now."

As the Sultan beckoned for the Prince and his son to follow him to where the pair would be staying, they failed to notice Jafar's face tighten and darken in fury. "I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Cassim."

….

"I need a plan…" Cassim mumbled to himself as he paced the gardens, "… I am on Jasmine's good side, but how to stay there?"

Aladdin ignored him, eagerly eating some fruit that had been given to him by the chefs of the palace, all of whom thought that Aladdin was just the cutest thing ever. Genie was playing chess with the flying carpet.

"Your move…. That' a good mood, I can't believe it! I'm losing to a rug."

"Genie…" Cassim sighed (it was like dealing with another child), "… a little bit of help please."

Genie shot over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Alright Sparky, here's the deal. If ya wanna court the little lady, ya gotta be a straight shooter, ya get me?"

"… No."

"Tell. Her. The. TRUTH!"

Cassim thought about it for a few moments, before sighing and shaking his head. "An older man is much more attractive when he has money... if she knew who I really was, she'd cast me out in an instant."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Genie sighed. "Cassim… in all seriousness, you really should just be yourself."

"I will… just a richer version of it." Cassim took a deep breath, "I'm going to go and see her." He turned to Aladdin and forced a smile onto his face, "How do I look kiddo?"

"Like a Sultan!"

Cassim chuckled warmly, "Let's stick to being a Prince right now."

Nodding, Aladdin watched as his Dad hopped onto the flying carpet and floated up towards the royal bedroom.

"Come on kiddo…" Genie, lifting the kid into his arms, "… I think it's almost bedtime for one little prince."


	6. Chapter 6

Jasmine was lost in thought as she lay on her sofa.

The new prince had seemed so… familiar. Clearly more decent than the others who had drifted in through the door.

"Princess Jasmine?"

Tearing herself out of her thoughts, she glanced over to the balcony, just as a figure climbed onto it.

"My apologies for interrupting. I was hoping to speak to you?"

Slowly, she got up and moved over to the partially see-through curtains, peeking through them. "Speak about what?"

"I was- WOAH!"

The Prince took several steps back as Rajah came charging through the curtains, teeth bared as he growled at the intruder.

…..

Hearing his Dad's yelp, even from the gardens, as he was getting tucked into bed, Aladdin frowned. "I think Daddy's in trouble."

Genie glanced up and sighed, "Don't worry kiddo. I'll go and help him… once you're in bed!"

…..

Jasmine pulled Rajah away from the prince, frowning at the light from her room fell on his face. "Don't… don't I know you?"

"Yes… you do." Cassim knew that there was really no point in lying to her. He'd seen how sharp she was, "I apologise for the deception."

"… You're the man from the marketplace." She frowned, "So… you're not a prince?"

Looking back, this is where Cassim slipped up.

"I am, me and Aladdin just… prefer to live a simple life. My brother is the heir, there's no reason for me to stay in the palace." He then took a deep breath, "You certainly look beautiful today."

Jasmine rolled her eyes, "Richer right… more becoming of a princess. The perfect prize for any stuck-up prince."

Seeing right through her, Cassim smiled fondly, "It was just a compliment on your beauty… you were beautiful when you were dressed in those rags you know."

There was a brief moment of silence, before Jasmine sighed and nodded her head, "Thank you."

"… I will leave you be then." Turning away, Cassim stepped right off the balcony, landing directly on the flying carpet as Jasmine cried out in alarm above.

"No!"

This prompted carpet to lift him up just enough for his head to peek over the railings of the balcony.

"What?"

Jasmine looked shocked for a brief moment, before moving closer and peering over the edge, "How are you doing that?"

"It's a magic carpet." Cassim explained, "A magic flying carpet." The carpet rose up a little, allowing the princess to shake one of its' tassels.

"It's… lovely."

"Do you wish to go for a ride? Get out of the palace… see the world?"

Jasmine frowned, "Is it safe?"

"Of course… do you trust me?"

Smiling at the memory of Cassim saying that to her before, Jasmine nodded, taking the out-stretched hand and allowing herself to be helped onto the carpet. As soon as she was seated on the carpet, it shot away from the balcony, rising high above the palace wall as Jasmine gripped at Cassim's clothes. Once they were over the palace walls, the carpet dipped down into the streets, flying past window after window as Jasmine couldn't help but beam in glee.

"Here…" Cassim handed her a small flower, "… beautiful, right?"

"Gorgeous."

The carpet then surged upwards, flying up into the clouds and flying alongside a congregation of storks. Jasmine cried out in alarm, squeezing her eyes closed, only opening them up again when she felt Cassim take her hand.

"Don't close your eyes…" he whispered, "… you'll miss the pyramids."

She opened her eyes, beaming as they skimmed across the River Nile and towards the pyramids, fling past the Sphinx, before shooting up into the sky once again. Once they dipped back down, they were in Greece, flying past the Temple of Zeus and through the beautiful fruit trees that lined the fields.

By the time they decided to come to a stop, the pair were in Chine, watching the New Year fireworks and watching the celebrations down below.

"This is amazing…" Jasmine sighed happily, "… it's a shame Aladdin couldn't be here."

Cassim shook his head, "He hates fireworks… they're too loud for him."

There was silence for a few moments, before Jasmine turned to Cassim, "Why did you lie to me in the markets? Why didn't you tell me you were a Prince?"

Again, another chance to tell the truth.

"I…. didn't want you to think I was strange. It's not exactly normal for a royal to dress up like a commoner to avoid palace life."

"All the way out here?"

"… Nobody knew who me and Aladdin were. It was easier that way."

Jasmine nodded in understanding, "I understand." She whispered, "Maybe I should have done the same."

As the fireworks continued, the day's events caught up with Jasmine and she slowly started to lean against Cassim, her eyes sliding shut.

Once he was sure that Jasmine was asleep, Cassim turned to the carpet…. Who was actually giving him a disappointed expression… however, that was possible.

"I know, I know…" he whispered, "… I'll tell her soon, I promise."

…..

On their way back, Jasmine woke up, stretching out her limbs as they arrived back at the palace. Carefully, she allowed herself to be helped back into her balcony, where she gave Cassim a soft smile.

"Goodnight… Prince Cassim."

"Sleep well Princess."

They stared at each other for a short while, until the carpet suddenly bounced up, causing Cassim's lips to connect with Jasmine's. The kiss must only have lasted around four seconds, but it felt like years.

Once Jasmine pulled away, she gave Cassim another soft smile, before heading to her room, slowly closing the curtain behind her and waving Cassim goodbye.

As soon as he was sure that Jasmine wasn't listening, Cassim threw his hands into the air, feeling like a young man again. Falling back, he allowed the carpet to float him back down to the ground.

"You know what…" he chuckled, "… things are really starting to look up."

And then the hands grabbed him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey!" Cassim growled, struggling furiously against the grip of his attackers, eyes darting around until they landed on Aladdin, who was tied up and sobbing through a gag, "GET WAY FROM HIM! DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

As he himself was gagged, the carpet was tied around a tree.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome Prince Cassim…" Jafar crooned, slamming his staff down on the ground in front of Cassim, "… make sure never of them are found."

Cassim protested as Jafar left, struggling furiously against the grip of the guards holding him still. There was a sharp pain on the back of his head, and then there was nothing.

…..….

When he next woke up, there was a boulder being tied to his legs as Aladdin was tied up to him, and they were both thrown from a cliff, into the sea. Their mouths were still gagged, and Cassim's lungs were starting to burn.

There was a chance Aladdin had already succumbed.

The lamp had floated out of his pocket and was now sinking into the sand.

As he struggled to reach it, he felt his mind go fuzzy, blackness encroaching on his vision. Seconds before he passed out, he felt the lamp slide into his grasp, prompting him to muster up just enough energy to rub It slightly before fully blacking out.

"Never fails. You get in the shower and there's a rub at the lamp." Genie sighed, before turning to Cassim… and yelping at the sight of the two limp bodies, "Cassim! Al! Come on, speak to me!"

Silence.

"Come on! You can't cheat on this one! You have to make a wish, you have to say 'Genie, I wish for you to save our lives!'. Come on!"

He shook Cassim's shoulders, wincing as the man's head just lolled around limply.

"… I'll take that as a yes." Grabbing his lamp and the two bodies, Genie propelled them up to the surface, dropping them on the docks, before starting on the CPR for little Aladdin

Thankfully, the little boy managed to cough up most of the water and wake up slightly before Cassim totally came to his sense. Upon seeing that his son was alright, Cassim pulled the tiny, shivering body closer.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Genie scolded, using his magic to warm them up slightly, "I was so worried!"

Cassim nodded weakly, "Genie… thank you."

Picking his lamp off the ground and handing it over to Cassim, Genie returned the smile, "Hey…. What are all powerful Genies for?"

….

Jasmine hummed happily as she brushed her hair, catching sight of her door opening in the mirror, revealing her Father standing in the doorway.

"Jasmine- "

"- Oh Father! I've just had the most wonderful time! I'm so happy."

"You should be…" The Sultan's voice sounded monotone and fake, "…I have chosen a husband for you."

"What?"

"You will marry Jafar."

The second door to the room was pushed open, to reveal the smug-looking advisor.

As Jasmine gasped, Jafar stepped into the room and gently took her hand, ""You're speechless I see… a fine quality in a wife."

Jasmine scowled and wrenched her hand away, "I will never marry you!" She then turned her attention to her Father, "Father, I choose Prince Cassim!"

"Oh…" Jafar was clearly faking the disappointed look on his face, "… I'm afraid Prince Cassim and his little… darling have already left."

"Better check your crystal ball again Jafar."

Everyone spun around, to see Cassim standing near the balcony curtain, little Aladdin wrapped up in his cloak in his arms.

"Prince Cassim!"

"Why don't you tell them the truth Jafar?!" Cassim snarled, storming up to the other man, "You tried to have me and Aladdin killed!"

Jafar rolled his eyes and moved away from Cassim, sauntering up to the King, "Such ridiculous nonsense Your Majesty…. He's obviously lying."

"Obviously… lying."

"Father, what is wrong with you?!"

As Jasmine grabbed her Father's shoulders, desperately trying to get through to him, Cassim spotted something interesting. Placing Aladdin on the ground, he suddenly darted forwards and grabbed Jafar's staff from his hands. "I know what's wrong!" he smashed the staff against the floor, shattering the ruby red crystals within.

As soon as he did, the Sultan stumbled back with a sharp gasp, the vacant look disappearing from his eyes as he shook his head, as if trying to get rid of something in his mind.

"Your Highness…" Cassim started, showing the Sultan the broken staff, "… I believe Jafar has been controlling you with this."

"W-what?!" The Sultan examined the staff for a few moments, before turning his attention to Jafar, anger written all over his face, "Y-Y-YOU TRAITOR!"

"Your Highness…" Jafar started to back away, "… all of this can be explained!"

"GUARDS! GUARDS!"

Jafar looked as though he was going to protest again… and then he spotted something in the lining of Cassim's hat. Before he could lunge forward and grab it, two guards suddenly grabbed him by the arms and started to drag him away.

"Arrest him! Take him away!"

"Unhand me!" Jafar struggled for a few moments more, before managing to pull something out of his pocket and smirking at Cassim, "This isn't over yet!"

And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of red smoke, leaving the guards behind to grapple with each other.

"Find him!" The Sultan ordered the panicking guards, "Search everywhere!"

As the Sultan started to rant about being betrayed, Cassim turned to Jasmine, who had stepped in front of Aladdin almost protectively… the sight made him smile warmly. "Are you okay?"

Before Jasmine could reply, the Sultan came charging back, still ranting. "And to think, I trusted him! And he was plotting against me the whole time!" He then spun around, eyes at the sight of Jasmine and Cassim huddled so close together.

"Can this really be happening?" The man whispered, "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor?!"

As Jasmine nodded, the Sultan whooped in glee.

"Thank Allah!" He rushed over to Casism and frantically shook his hand, "I could kiss you… but of course, I'll save that for my daughter." The Sultan then lifted Aladdin into his arms and kissed him on the cheek instead (much to Aladdin's surprise), "Oh, yes! You two will be married, and you'll be happy and prosperous. You already have an heir and you my boy, will be Sultan!"

The implication that Aladdin was now his heir stunned Cassim… it meant that he was next in line to the throne.

He was going to be Sultan.

He needed to tell Jasmine the truth.

…

"We've gotta get out of here…" Iago zipped into the hideout, "… we're done Jafar, completely done! We need to get out of here, we need to travel light…. Should I take this picture, I think I'm making a weird face in it."

Iago paused when he heard Jafar start to cackle, turning to face the sorcerer in confusion as the other man started to bang his fist against the door in his mania.

"Oh boy…" Iago muttered, "… he's cracked. He's gone nuts."

He flew over to Jafar, flying in front of the other man's eyes, "Jafar, JAFAR! Get a grip!"

Suddenly the laughter stopped, and a hand wrapped around the parrot's throat, tightening before he could even think about escaping. "Good… grip."

"Prince Cassim is that street rat that went into the cave! How did I not see it before?!" Jafar ranted, "He has the lamp!"

"Why that miserable- "

"- But you are going to relieve him of it!"

"I am?"

…..

Cassim groaned as he desperately searched the room.

He knew he shouldn't have left the lamp alone.

After receiving the news that he would likely be the next Sultan, Cassim and Aladdin had made their ways back to their rooms, where the Genie had whooped and cheered for them. Cassim had then vowed that after telling Jasmine the truth, he would be back to set the Genie free.

But the lamp was now gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Citizens of Agrabah!" The Sultan stood on the main balcony, projecting his voice to the crowds down below, "My daughter has chosen a suitor!"

The crowds all cheered.

Behind the scene, Jasmine and Aladdin peeked through the curtains, with Jasmine making the occasional comment that made Aladdin giggle.

"Ah, I wondered where you two had gotten to."

The pair turned to an amused Cassim, with Aladdin rushing over to jump into his Father's arms, Jasmine clearly only just resisting the urge to do the same.

"Where have you been?" she asked, watching Cassim make his way to the top of the stairs, "I think the whole kingdom's turned out for Father's announcement!"

Cassim felt like his knees were going to give out on him, as he neatened out Aladdin's outfit, finishing just in time for Jasmine to kiss him on the cheek and push him through the curtains.

"…. PRINCE CASSIM!"

As the crowds burst into cheers once again, clearly remembering Cassim's entrance into the kingdom. Cassim waved nervously at them, unaware of the presence watching from above.

…

"Look at them…" Iago sneered, "… cheering for him like he's more than just a simple, no-good thief."

Jafar smirked, "Let them cheer." He held the stolen lamp up and gave it three firm rubs, watching as a cloud of smoke appeared, morphing into the Genie.

"Hail the conquering hero, la-la-la- AH!"

The Genie, who was once a one-man band, yelped and shifted back into his original form at the sight of a smirking Jafar. Within seconds a script was in the Genie's hand, "I don't remember this… tonight the part of Cassim will be played by a tall, sinister-looking man, and Aladdin is now a parrot."

"I am your Master now!" Jafar growled, grabbing the Genie's beard and pinning him to the ground with one foot.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Grant me my first wish! I wish to rule on high, as the Sultan of Agrabah!"

….

Dark clouds started to gather above the palace, swirling all around it as the sky darkened and heavy winds battered against the crowds, sending anything that wasn't fixed to the ground, flying into the air.

"What's going on?!" The Sultan cried out, clinging onto his turban as it threatened to blow right off his head. Unfortunately the wind proved too much, and the turban flew off into the distance… closely followed by the rest of his clothes, where they morphed and wrapped around a familiar figure.

Jafar cackled in delight.

"JAFAR!" The Sultan growled, "You-You vile traitor!"

Iago, wearing a turban of his own, smirked at their struggles, "That's King Vile Traitor to you… commoner!"

"How dare you!" The Sultan struggled ferociously, only to get nowhere.

Cassim wanted to do something… even the Genie wouldn't mind if he used the next wish to save the kingdom instead of setting him free… if only he had the lamp though!

"- Finders Keepers!" Jafar seemed to notice the panic on Cassim's face, gesturing dramatically to the sky, where a giant, familiar figure reached down and started to pull the place from the Earth, lifting it high into the sky.

"No." Cassim whispered, instantly recognising Genie as the carpet flew towards him, "No!" The carpet shot up to where Genie's face was.

"Genie, stop! Please!" Cassim begged.

"Sorry…" Genie shook his head wearily, "… But I've got a new Master now." The palace was then placed on top of a cliff.

"Jafar!" The Sultan yelled, "I order you to stop."

"Ah, but there's a new order now! My order! And finally, you will bow to me!"

Pushing Aladdin behind her, Jasmine stepped forwards and glared up at Jafar, "We will never bow to you!"

"Why am I not surprised?!" Iago cried out, as Jafar lost his temper.

"If you won't bow before a Sultan, then you'll cower before a sorcerer!" He turned to the Genie, "Genie! My second wish! I wish to be the world's most powerful sorcerer!"

As the Genie aimed his finger, Cassim cried out in alarm. "Genie, no!"

But it was too late. The bolt of magic struck Jafar head-on, a glow surrounding the man as he rose into the air, his staff reforming in his hands. "Excellent." He hissed in satisfaction, "Now, where was I… Ah yes, abject humiliation!"

He aimed the staff at the Sultan and Jasmine, a red glow surrounding them, forcing them to their hands and knees, despite their struggles. He then used the staff to raise Jasmine's head, "By the way princess, there's someone I've been dying to introduce you to."

"Jafar!" Cassim bellowed, flying straight towards the sorcerer, "Get away from her!"

"Prince Cassim, yes it is he, but not as you know him!" Jafar used his magic to pull Cassim off of the carpet, "Read my lips and come to grips with reality!" He then pulled Aladdin closer, "Let's meet a blast from your past, who's lies were too good to last… say hello to your precious Prince Cassim!"

"And little Aladdin of course!" Iago crowed.

Within seconds, Cassim and Aladdin's clothes were transformed from the rich clothes of princes, to the clothes they used to wear on the streets.

"Cassim?" Jasmine questioned, confusion in her voice.

"Jasmine…" Cassim rushed over, temporarily free from the spell as he grabbed Jasmine's hands, "… I tried to tell you, but- "

"- So, Cassim turned out to be a common thief!" Jafar interrupted, "Just a con, need I go on, take it from me…" He used his magic to remove a column from the main palace, lifting Cassim and Aladdin up into the air and throwing them into it through the open window, "… His personality flaws, give me adequate cause, to send him packing on a one-way trip, so his prospects take a permanent dip. His assets frozen, the venue chosen… it's the end of the Earth!"

"Genie!" Aladdin could be heard screaming, as the tower shot up into the sky, with the carpet following it as quickly as he could.

But the Genie could only watch… he had a new Master now.

A new Master who was cackling in evil glee.

….

The tower landed with a thud, rolling across the soft white snow as Cassim and Aladdin were thrown from the window, the cold hitting them like a horse kick to the back.

Cassim shivered, putting his hands under his armpits briefly, before reaching out and pulling Aladdin closer, wrapping his son up in his cloak.

"I'm so sorry…" Cassim sighed wearily, pulling his son closer, "… this is all my fault. I should have been more careful with the lamp…. It was lost because of me, Jafar has it because of me!"

Aladdin didn't say a word, his teeth chattering too hard.

"We've got to go back." Cassim continued, "We need to go back and fix everything!"

Wrapping Aladdin up, he lifted the boy into his arms and started to trudge through the snow… until he stepped on a very familiar, frozen rug.

"Carpet!" Cassim sighed in relief.

It was only when he glanced up, that he realised that the palace tower was pinning the carpet to the snow. He knew that tugging at the carpet wasn't going to help, so he started to dig at the snow, hoping that that would be enough to free the carpet.

But then the tower started to roll towards them, pushing them closer and closer to the ledge.

Aladdin curled up in his father's arms as Cassim ran, quickly spotting the window. He dived towards it, hoping that the tower would simply roll over them. Holding his breath, Cassim sighed in relief as the tower passed straight over them, rolling straight off the ledge and into the abyss below.

As the carpet flew free, Cassim practically threw his son onto it. "Come on kid. We've got a princess to save." They leapt onto the carpet, and hot off, speeding far away from the cold winter air and back towards Agrabah.

…..

"Polly want a cracker? Polly want a cracker?! Here's your cracker!"

Jasmine watched in dismay as her Father almost chocked on the biscuits. If she didn't have these shackles and chains wrapped around her, she would have leapt forwards to her father's defence… as it was, she could only beg for his life.

"Stop it!" She begged, "Jafar, leave him alone!"

Jafar held up a hand, and Iago reluctantly stopped. He then gestured for Jasmine to pick up a piece of fruit from the bowl, using his staff to hook the chains and pull the princess forwards.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this Princess…" Jafar mused, scanning her from head to toe as he took a bite of the fruit, making her skin crawl.

"… someone as stunning as you should really be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world."

Waving his staff around, the shackles disappeared, morphing in mid-air in order to form a beautiful crown.

"What do you say Princess." Jafar seemed so sure of what Jasmine was going to say, to the point where he didn't notice Jasmine's hand wandering towards a glass of wine, "With you as my Queen- "

"- NEVER!" Jasmine snapped, grabbing the wine and throwing it directly into Jafar's eyes, smirking as the man yelped in pain. Her victory was short-lived however, as Jafar lunged forwards, causing her to fall to the ground, with Jafar raising his hand for a backhand.

"I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT…." Jafar stopped, a sly smirk flashing across his face, "…. No… genie, I've decided to make my final wish. I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me."


	9. Chapter 9

"I wish for Princess Jasmine to fall desperately in love with me."

Jasmine gasped at the request, as the Genie winced, "Umm Master, there are a few quid pro quos, a few provisos- "

"- Don't talk back to me you insignificant worm!" Jafar snarled angrily, "You will do what I order you to do!"

As Jafar ranted and raved at the poor genie, Jasmine caught movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning slightly in that direction, she sighed in relief.

Cassim, Aladdin and the flying carpet were sat up near the ceiling, signalling for Jasmine to remain quiet. It was then that she realised that they needed a distraction if they had any hope of getting the lamp.

"Oh Jafar…" she cooed as seductively as possible, slowly getting to her feet and placing the crown on her head, "… I've never realised how incredibly handsome you are."

As the Genie's jaw dropped open in shock, Jafar smirked, clearly happy with the turn-about in Jasmine's mood. "Hmmm, that's better." He gestured for Jasmine to come closer, "Now my blossom, tell me more about… myself."

"You're tall…"

Genie glanced at his hands in confusion… he was sure he didn't cast that spell.

"… Well-dressed…"

And then he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, as Cassim, Aladdin and the Carper dropped down and hid in the shadows.

"Cassim! Kid!" He hissed, floating over to the corner as Jasmine continued to sing Jafar's praises, "Cassim, I'm sorry but I can't help you! I work for Senor Psychopath now! What are you going to do?"

"I'm the King of Thieves remember?" Cassim smirked, "I'll improvise. Aladdin… stay low remember?"

"Yes Daddy."

Cassim smiled warmly, moving to hide behind a large pile of gold as Jafar listened eagerly to Jasmine's praises.

"Go on…" Cassim heard the sorcerer hiss, leering at the prince.

"…. And your smile is so…" Jasmine wrapped his arms around Jafar's shoulder and silently gestured for Cassim to come closer, "… twisted."

Cassim could see the lamp… all he had to do was get a little bit closer.

"You've stolen my heart."

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the Carpet shoot forwards, wrapping around the parrot before he could squeal on them.

"And what about that street rat?" he heard Jafar mutter.

"What street rat?"

Just as Cassim as about to grab the lamp, Iago and the Carpet's struggling caused a fruit ball to fall off of the table, clattering against the ground. Just before Jafar could spin around and see Cassim and the others, Jasmine grabbed him by the collar and kissed him on the mouth, deepening it in an attempt to buy time.

"Ugh…" Cassim groaned, before reaching out for the lamp again just as the kiss ended.

"That was-" Jafar suddenly stopped, his eyes focused on the reflection in Jasmine's crown… where he could see Cassim reaching out for the lamp, prompting him to spin round in fury, "YOU!" He grabbed his staff and fired at Cassim, sending him flying backwards into a pile of gold. "How many times am I going to have to kill you?!"

Realising that the con was over, Jasmine dived forwards, grabbing the staff in an attempt to save Cassim from another blast. Jafar simply snarled, throwing the princess to the ground. Cassim raced forwards, trying to wrestle the staff out of Jafar's hands. "Get the lamp!" he ordered Jasmine, who scrambled across the floor, towards the throne, where Aladdin was also following the order.

"NO!" Jafar bellowed, kicking Cassim to the ground, before firing a blast at Jasmine and Aladdin before they could reach the lamp, "Ah, ah, ah princess! Your time is up!"

Suddenly, Jasmine and Aladdin found themselves trapped inside a giant hourglass, the sand already running down onto their heads.

"Aladdin! Jasmine!"

"Nice shot Ja- " The Carpet knocked Iago as, as Rajah, in all his kitten form, raced towards the lamp.

"Don't toy with me!" Jafar fired at it, turning poor Rajah into a soft toy, as Jasmine cried out for her pet.

When the Carpet managed to grab the lamp, Jafar fired another blast at it.

"Things are unravelling fast now!"

The Carpet fell to the ground as a ball of purple string with four tassels.

"Get the point!"

A circle of swords surrounded the lamp, preventing Cassim from reaching it, before Jafar lifted it up off the ground, smirking at Cassim's anger. As Cassim grabbed a sword, hoping it would make a difference, Jafar rolled his eyes.

"I'm just getting warmed up!"

With a blow of air, the swords transformed into a ring of fire.

"Why don't you fight me man to man, instead of hiding you cowardly snake!"

"A snake am I?" Jafar walked straight through the fire and smirked at Cassim, "Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!"

Within seconds, Jafar transformed into a giant cobra, the rings of fire forming into its coils as he lunged at Cassim, sharp fangs just missing him by inches.

Tightening his grip on the sword, Cassim kept his eyes on the creature, before diving forwards and slashing at its throat, laughing as Jafar reared back with a cry of pain.

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!" The Genie cheered, pom-poms in his hands"

Jafar turned to him and hissed, "You ssstay out of thisssss!"

"…. Jafar, Jafar, he's our man. If he can't do it, GREAT!"

Taking advantage of Jafar's focus on the Genie, Cassim raced towards the hourglass, desperately hoping to smash the glass before the sand suffocated his son and Jasmine. However, before he reached it, Jafar lunged at him, missing but sending him flying to the ground, the sword skidding away.

"Cassim!" "Daddy!"

The sand was almost up to Jasmine's neck, as she tried to hold Aladdin up above it.

Scowling in determination, Cassim used a large ruby to skid across the ground and grabbed the sword, pushing himself to his feet and diving away just as Jafar lunged again, taking advantage and leaping on top of the snake, stabbing it in the side.

Jafar screamed in pain once again, twitching as the pain threatened to be too much.

Grabbing a piece of wood, that had been broken off during their fight, Cassim raced back towards the hourglass.

The sand was almost at Jasmine's mouth now, as Aladdin tried to shovel it away.

"Aladdin! Jasmine! Hang on!"

Unfortunately, before he could smash the glass, snake coils wrapped around him, pulling him back towards the main body.

"You little fool!" Jafar hissed, tightening his grasp on Cassim and forcing the breath from the thief's body, "You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!"

To the side, Iago had woken up and was watching the scene in glee. "Squeeze him Jafar, squeeze him like a- UGH!"

Acting innocent, the Genie sauntered away.

"Without the genie, you're nothing!"

"The Genie…" Cassim had a wonderful, but dangerous idea, "… The Genie has more power than you'll ever have!"

"WHAT?!"

"He gave you your power! And he can take it away."

"Cassim!" The Genie hummed from the side-lines, "Cassim, what are you doing, why are you bringing me into this?!"

Cassim ignored him, "Face it Jafar! You're still just second best!"

This clearly struck a nerve with Jafar, who nodded slowly in agreement, "You're right. His power does exceed my own… but not for long."

As Jafar slithered over to the Genie, the genie tried to throw the attention off of him. "The man's crazy! A little punch drunk, one too many hits with the snake!"

"Ssssslave! I make my third wissssssh!" Jafar snarled at him, "I wissssh to be, an all-powerful genie!"

The sand had now covered Jasmine's mouth, but she continued to hold Aladdin up as high as she could.

"Alright, your wish is my command…." He sighed wearily, before sending a dirty glare in Cassim's direction, "… way to go Cassim."

Cassim simply watched, a sly smirk on his face.

As the bolt of magic struck Jafar in the chest, his snake form disappeared, and he slowly started to grow, back arching against the roof as his skin turned red and his eyes glowed yellow.

"Yes…" Jafar chuckled, "… the power!"

Free from the coils, of the snake, Cassim grabbed the piece of wood again and raced over to the hourglass, this time managing to smash the glass, enabling the sand to flow out and Jasmine and Aladdin to breathe once again.

"THE ABSOLUTE POWER!"

As Jafar crashed through the roof of the palace, Jasmine glanced at Cassim and shook her head in disbelief, as they both tried to shield Aladdin, "What have you done?!"

"Trust me!"

As soon as he said that, a black lamp appeared on the floor…. Not that Jafar noticed.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!"

"Not so fast Jafar!" Cassim yelled up to him as he headed over to the lamp, "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

Jafar paused in confusion.

"You wanted to be a genie, you got it…"

A manacle appeared on each of Jafar's wrists, causing him to snarl in confusion. "WHAT?!"

"…. And everything that goes with it!" Holding up the lamp, Cassim watched as Jafar was quickly sucked into it.

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOOO!"

"Phenomenal cosmic power…."

Iago tried to fly away, only for a hand to grab him by the tail, pulling him towards the lamp as well.

"Jafar! Jafar no!"

And then they were gone.

"… itty bitty living space."

The Genie was there in a second, grabbing Cassim and pulling him into a hug, "You genius! You genius!" he whooped.

With a bright flash of light, Rajah and the Carpet were back to normal. The ground shuddered, and outside, the palace reappeared on the ground.

"Get your foot out of my face!" they heard Jafar scream from inside the lap, clearly directed at his companion.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

The Genie smirked at the arguing, taking the lamp off of Cassim and heading to the balcony, "Allow me… ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders should cool them down." Taking a running start, The Genie flung the lamp into the distance, sending it flying over the city until it was just a tiny black dot on the horizon.

With that issue out of the way, Cassim took a deep breath and turned to Jasmine, who was giving him a concerned look. "Jasmine… I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince."

"I…. I understand why you did."

"… so, we have to say goodbye now?" Aladdin whispered, a pout on his face.

"That stupid law…" Jasmine scowled, "… this isn't fair. I… I love you."

The Genie who had been watching the scene in curiosity, stepped forwards and placed a hand on Cassim's shoulder, "Cassim…. You know you've still got one wish left. All it'll take is a click of my fingers."

"But Genie… what about your freedom?"

"Meh, it's only an eternity of servitude…. What you guys have is love, actual true love." The Genie gave him a reassuring smile, "Cassim…. You won't find another girl like her, believe me, I know. I've tried!"

Cassim was silent for a few seconds, before turning to Jasmine and taking the Princess's hand, "Jasmine, I do love you… but I've got to stop pretending to be something I'm not."

"… I understand."

Cassim then turned to The Genie, "Genie… I wish for your freedom."

"One Prince coming right- pardon?"

As the Genie stared at Cassim in shock, Cassim held up the genie's lamp and smirked at him. "Genie, you're free!"

A blue cloud of smoke started to swirl all around the Genie, lifting him up into the air. There was a loud BANG and his wrist manacles disappeared, with the blue smoke fading away as the lamp clattered to the ground harmlessly.

The Genie stood there in stunned silence for a few moments, before he bent down and picked the lamp up off the ground, "I'm free…" he whispered in shock, "… I'm free." He then shoved the lamp back into Cassim's hands, "Quick! Wish for something outrageous! Ask for the Nile! Wish for the Nile, try that!"

"…. I wish for the Nile?"

"Forget it!" The Genie cackled in glee, summoning a suitcase out of nothing, "I'm free! Free at last! I'm hitting the road! Off to see the world! I'm- "

He stopped, catching sight of the look on Cassim's face as the thief smiled at him, "I'm gonna miss you Genie."

"Awww…." The Genie actually looked a little bit touched, "… you too Cassim. No matter what anyone says, you're a prince to me."

"That's right!"

They all turned to the Sultan, who stormed into the area, "As far as I'm concerned, you've more than proven your worth to me Cassim… it's that law, that's the problem here."

"Father?" Jasmine didn't dare let herself hope.

"Well, am I the Sultan, or aren't I?" The man chuckled, "From this day forth, I do decree that the Princess is free to marry whoever she so chooses."

"Him!" Jasmine ran into Cassim's arms, "I choose you Cassim."

The pair stared lovingly into each other eyes, only for the silence to be broken by a little voice.

"Does this mean that I'm a prince now?"

"Yes, my boy." Cassim lifted Aladdin into his arms, "I do believe you are."

As Jasmine and Cassim leaned in to try and kiss again, the Genie suddenly appeared between them, pulling them into big hug, "Group hug!" he laughed, kissing Aladdin on the forehead, before darting away.

"Well, I can't do anymore damage around this popsicle stand!" he exclaimed, "I'm outta here! See you around you crazy lovebirds! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! Oh, I don't care what I am, I'm FREE!"

And with that, the Genie was gone.

…

"I can't believe he got Aladdin a monkey." Cassim sighed on their wedding, watching as his son and his new friend raced around the hall.

"Would you have preferred a tiger?"

"…. Yes honestly."

Jasmine giggled, lightly slapping her new husband on the arm. "Abu is harmless… besides, he's keeping Aladdin busy. Think we can sneak away early."

"Princess, you read my mind."


End file.
